A Promise of A Hundred Lifetimes
by TriGemini
Summary: AIDA FIC...Radames remembers the promise he made to Aida. Oneshot


**A Promise of A Hundred Lifetimes**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the musical Aida or the characters, or the dialogue that is from the musical or the lyrics either, so plz don't sue. Everything belongs to Elton John and Tim Rice.

* * *

**(Past)**

* * *

_As they were taken to the tomb both prisoners knew, what their fate was to be…they were to be buried alive. Seeing as they were in front of the tomb, the guards roughly pushed them in…finally sealing them to their fate. _

_Aida hunched down to make herself comfortable. Realizing that this was where she was doomed to die with the man she loved at her side. Thinking along those thoughts, she took her arms and started to feel around her wondering in silence where Radames was._

"_It's so dark." Aida said timidly. She was never one to be scared of many things. However, she knew somehow that this was different. While lost in her own thoughts for a moment, she felt someone shift a bit in her direction. She stiffened at first wondering who it could be next to her until the voice spoke to her._

"_Give me your hand. I'm right here with you. There is another world waiting for us, Aida. I can feel it. The way I always knew there was a world beyond every bend in the Nile. Just waiting to be discovered," Radames said assuredly to Aida as he grabbed her hand to comfort any fear that she would have at the moment._

_Aida for a moment sat in silence until she asked hesitantly, "You will find me in that world?" _

_In that moment, Radames brought Aida towards him to hold her closer to him and with an affectionate, confident tone he said, "If I have to search for a hundred life times, I will find you again, Aida." With those words, he brushed Aida's hair way from her face, looked in her direction, and started to whisper to her._

"_There'll be no ties of time or space to bind us,"_

_Aida's voice began to whisper back, as well…"No horizon we shall not pursue,"_

_Together as they held onto each other's hand, their voices become one in a whisper that echoed quietly throughout the tomb._

"_We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us. And I will put my faith and trust in you._

_With those last words to one another they held onto each other tighter, closing their eyes, and letting death settle over them both, knowing that they died loving one another, in each other's arms, also making, and keeping a promise that has yet to pass._

* * *

**(Since then)**

* * *

I remember making that promise to Aida that day. I promised that if took a hundred lifetimes to find her…I would look for her no matter what. After being together in Ancient Egypt, I was only able to find her in five lifetimes after that. It wasn't an easy thing to do but I always managed to find her...eventually. And it never mattered when, or where I found her just as long she was with me 'til the very end. We've been through so much in every time. I'm just happy to know that I can have her by my side.

Of course, every time I was reborn I wouldn't have any memories of my previous lives. It sometimes took awhile until the memories resurfaced a bit, until then I had to be patient. Although, the first time I was having flashbacks I thought I was going insane. I mean it's difficult at first to believe one used to be a Captain of the Guards in Ancient Egypt and not think one is going insane. But after convincing myself for a long while that I was still, sane…I was able to move on. Like I mentioned before it wasn't easy at first finding Aida, the world was big and she could have been anywhere, and could have possibly have been reborn as anyone. Luckily, fate was being kind to me and helped me along the way letting me finally find her. No matter how many people were around, I could always tell which one was hers. Her soul was unlike others, and she would be drawing out my soul towards her. It was our souls that were calling to each other. As soon as we came in touch, our memories came out overwhelming each of us, reminding ourselves that we were finally together again, for I made a promise to her all those years ago and I never intend to go back on them. EVER!

My soul without her to complete me…is nothing. We're two halves of one whole. We belong together and we didn't have that chance that first time. Now we have plenty of lifetimes to make up for those moments we couldn't have then.

In the words of a poem I once read.

_A promise of hundred lifetimes I will make._

_To you and me that's what it will be._

_A hundred lifetimes we'll seek each other out._

_No matter where, when, or how._

_We were made to be together from the day we came into this world._

_However, when we met it wasn't meant to be._

_Perchance another time, another place, one day it can be._

_I made a promise on my death and I shall keep it until the day I find you again._

_I look forward to the next lifetime with you._

_Because I know in the end, you'll be by my side again._

_I made a promise for a hundred lifetimes._

_Love will transcend through the times and find us._

_I will never give up until we meet._

_So, I keep this promise a hundred times, in hopes that I see you again in my life._

* * *

**(Future)**

* * *

It was a regular afternoon at the Modern Museum of Art, especially in the Egyptian Wing there. Not a huge crowd like there is occasionally but enough that there was equal attention to all the artifacts in the exhibition. There in the exhibit room two people stood out from the rest of the people in the museum. A young woman, in her early twenties, with light caramel colored skin, Nubian brown-eyes, her long raven hair was worn down her back in a long braid, and dressed in a white sundress. The other was a young man in his late twenties, with fair -colored skin, ice blue-eyes, short sandy blonde hair, and wearing a loose white shirt with white slacks. Both of them strolled around the various exhibits until they came to a piece of stone. Neither of them saw the other for they were standing on opposite sides of the display case. However, they were both entranced by the exhibit before them. On the plaque, which stood before the display case it read:

"_**Part of a stone tomb that was discovered in Egypt believed to be from the time of during the reign of the Pharaoh Amneris. Also, there's a legend, as well saying that two lovers were buried alive as punishment for treason. "**_

After reading the plaque, the young woman placed her hand onto the display case, for she felt a familiar presence there. Shaking it off the young woman moved to right of the display case, and the young man himself moved to the left. Still looking at the display case neither of them realized where they were going and accidentally collided with the other. In an instant, they turned their heads to each other only to stare at each other surprisingly. The young man reached out his hand to help the young woman. When she accepted it, a certain feeling passed through them both, never realizing that at that precise moment two old souls were reuniting. It may have been a reuniting between two lost souls…but it was also the beginning of a new lifetime together for them both.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, how was this…was it good? Not good? Please tell me I'd like to know what you think, also be nice. So please review this. 


End file.
